Six Days
by Marasca
Summary: What should have happened between Meredith and Derek, instead of snoring and bad breath!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, this is how "Six Days" would have gone. But I don't, so we got snoring instead.**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Here's my take on what should have happened in "Six Days". Updates will be a little slow, as real life intrudes this week… be patient! Good things come to those who wait!_

* * *

_Introduction_

"Good morning, everyone!"

Izzie bounded into the kitchen, full of energy. George grinned at her and poured her a glass of juice.

"It's too early for Chipper Izzie. What's with you guys? Since when do you like mornings?" Meredith ran her hand over her face and grabbed the coffee cup out of Derek's hand.

Izzie and George shot questioning glances at each other. "Should we tell them?" George wondered.

"Well, it's just that you two being happy and, well…settled… has been the best thing ever." Izzie beamed. "I've never slept so well in my life!"

Derek looked up, confused. "How does us being together help you sleep? I thought we kept you up at night?" He waggled his eyebrows at Meredith, who groaned and dropped her head to the table and closed her eyes.

George snorted. "I hate to break it to you, McDreamy, but in case you hadn't noticed, your batting average is slumping a bit. I guess domestic bliss doesn't lend itself to screaming orgasms."

Meredith's head shot up and she threw a panicked look at Derek. "Have we gotten…. _boring_? Are we just Breathe-Right strips and dental floss now? This wasn't supposed to happen… we have _chemistry_!"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Meredith, come on – we've all seen _Moonlighting_. Once the unrequited sexual tension is resolved, that's it. Cue the credits."

"No!! I will not let my sex life turn into a bad 80s TV show. I will not become Cybill …Shepherd… or whatever. I don't need to be filmed in a blur to look younger, either."

"Hmmm, Meredith _Shepherd_. I like the sound of that," Derek gushed, as the whole kitchen groaned. "But I'm not going bald for you like Willis did. Forget it." Derek ran his hands through his hair, worried.

"That's it, McDreamy. You better step it up. If I wanted boring, I would have slept with the Vet."


	2. Day One

_Day One_

It was late and Izzie and George had already gone to bed, but Derek decided to stay up and wait for Meredith. She was stuck at the hospital, so he curled up on the couch watching an 80s Brat Pack film festival on one of the cable channels. "Sure, they were successful then, but how many of these guys have careers now?" he smirked.

He was distracted from _Pretty in Pink_ by a knock at the door. He looked at the clock – it was 11:30 already. Maybe Meredith had forgotten her keys.

He opened the door and his mouth gaped open. Meredith stood in front of him, wearing a short pleated skirt, plunging cable-knit sweater, and knee socks. Her hair hung over her shoulders in loose braids.

"Wha…." He couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he was instantly turned on.

"Hi, Derek… I hope I didn't wake up your parents! But you did promise to help me with my geometry homework…" She batted her eyelashes at him and pushed her way through the door.

He stood staring out of the open doorway for a second, stunned. Then he came to his senses and quickly followed her into the living room.

Meredith plopped down on the sofa cross-legged, and laughed when she saw Duckie on TV. "Oh, it's my favorite movie!" she exclaimed. "It's so romantic. Duckie is so sweet."

"Are you kidding? Duckie is a sap, and now his Prom date is running off to have sex with someone else while he stands there in the lobby like a dork," Derek scoffed as leaned against the doorjamb of the living room.

Meredith reached out and patted the sofa cushion next to her. "So, you aren't going to get in trouble that I'm here, are you? Because I _really_ need help, and only you can help me."

Derek swallowed hard. _Is she serious? And does it really matter?_ He sat down next to her, and immediately ran his hand up her leg. "Nice socks. And where have you been hiding this skirt?" He leaned in and toyed with one of her braids. "And you should _definitely_ wear your hair like this more often."

She blushed and pushed her hand against his chest. "Derek, we are supposed to be studying! If I don't pass this test, I will be kicked off the cheerleading squad." She twirled a braid around her finger as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Cheerleading, huh?" he muttered as his lips made their way down her neck and his hand moved inside her cable-knit sweater. "Did you bring your pom-poms?" He felt her breath hitch in her throat as he ran his tongue across her collarbone.

"Seriously, Derek. You shouldn't be doing that…. your parents might wake up and find us like this!"

"Izzie and Geo… uhhh.. my parents… went to bed hours ago. We won't wake them. Just relax." He pushed her back against the armrest of the sofa and slid his body along the top of hers, running his hands up under the pleats of her skirt. His lips pressed hard against hers, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he nipped at her bottom lip and let his tongue dance across hers.

His fingers found the edge of her panties, and slipped inside. He heard her suck in a deep breath as his index finger discovered she was already wet, and plunged deep inside.

"Derek!" she meekly protested, "What kind of girl do you think I am?" Her protests were not convincing, however, as she squirmed beneath him and her hand rubbed against his massive erection, straining against the buttons of his chinos.

"I think you're the type of girl who knows exactly what she's doing, despite the innocent act," he whispered roughly into her ear as he added a second finger deep inside her. She moaned loudly and pushed her bare thigh against his penis, still trapped inside his pants. "And I think you _want_ to wake up my parents by screaming my name while I get you off."

He pulled his face out of her hair and locked his gaze onto hers. "Let me hear you scream my name," as he continued to plunge his fingers deep inside her, he started to circle her clit with his thumb, making her cry out. "I want to hear you scream…"

Meredith reached up and pulled his hair as her hips began to buck beneath him, sending new sensations of torment through him as her skirt rode up and her thigh rubbed harder against the front of his trousers. He watched her expression as her eyes darkened and he felt her muscles start to clamp down around his fingers. Meredith's eyes squeezed shut as he felt her shudder and she cried out his name.

She collapsed back against the arm of the sofa and ran her fingers along the fly of his pants, teasingly.

Derek kissed the top of her head and traced a finger down the length of one of the cable knits of her sweater. "So, is this evening going to end like most of my high school evenings, where the beautiful cheerleader left me walking home in pain, holding my math book in front of my crotch?"

Meredith grinned up at him as she slid out from under him and off of the sofa. She reached out and grabbed him gently by the hem of his fly, and started to lead him up the stairs.

"Why don't you take me up to your room, and I can show you how I can do the splits…"


	3. Day Two

_Day Two_

Derek sat in the front lobby of the hospital waiting for Meredith to be done for the day. It was late, and after a full day of surgery, not to mention the full night of gymnastics with his cheerleader, he was exhausted. But that wasn't going to deter him from the challenge that had been set out before him. Nobody called him boring and got away with it.

Meredith finally exited the elevator and crossed the lobby to meet him. "Let's get out of here – I had the worst day."

Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the door. They had carpooled to work, and had driven his car so they could park in the Attendings Parking Lot in front of the hospital. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around," Meredith chuckled. "Good parking. I don't have the energy to walk all the way out to the lowly Interns lot today."

Meredith leaned against the side of the car and yawned while he fumbled with his keys under the dim fluorescent lights of the parking lot. When Derek finally got the car door opened, she straightened up to climb in, only to find him sitting in the back seat. His hand reached out and closed around her wrist, gently pulling her into the back seat with him.

In the darkness, she found herself pressed against the leather upholstery, Derek's hands roaming under her sweater while his teeth found her earlobe.

"Uh, I thought we were going home? Someone might see us!" she gasped as Derek unhooked her bra and skimmed his fingers against her breasts.

"Home is boring. Cars are exciting. Getting caught is exciting. And you wanted excitement…"

Derek reached up under her skirt and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of her panties, and yanked them downwards. He ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, pushing them apart as his mouth sought out her exposed nipples. Meredith squirmed against him, reaching down and pulling open the fly of his khakis and reaching inside his boxers.

Without wasting any time, Derek shoved down his trousers and wrapped Meredith's slender legs around his waist. He lurched forward and pushed himself deep into her, eliciting a deep moan from her. She tightened her legs around him as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his mouth crushing down to hers.

In no time at all, Derek was starting to feel Meredith's tell-tale tightening around him when something crashed into the side of the car. They quickly flattened themselves on the seat, and Derek cautiously peered along the bottom of the window.

"Oh god, who is it?!" Meredith hissed. "I cannot believe this!"

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" he hissed back. He could see Burke and Cristina at the car next to them, door open wide as Burke loaded his briefcase into the back seat.

"If we just lay low, they'll go away…" Derek whispered as he lowered his mouth onto Meredith's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "Then we can pick up where we left off, and I do believe that you were about to…"

Burke's muffled voice broke through. "Isn't this Shepherd's car? I thought he left a half hour ago."

"Yeah, Meredith left too…" Cristina cupped her hands around her eyes and pressed them against the glass. "Why are the windows all fogged? I… oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" She quickly pulled away from the glass and rolled her eyes. "Burke, just get in the car, unless you want to stick around for the checkered flag at the finish line."


	4. Day Three

**A/N: Sorry for the delay - real life, yadda yadda.** _  
_

* * *

_Day Three_

Meredith rushed down the stairs from the gallery as Derek tossed his surgical gown into the waste bin down below. She paced in the hall outside while he cleaned up and gave instructions to the resident working on the case.

As soon as Derek walked out of the scrub room, Meredith grabbed his arm and steered him towards the elevator. She nervously looked up and down the hallways as she punched the call button, and nudged Derek into the cab quickly. As soon as the doors closed, she pulled the "Emergency" button, stopping the elevator between floors. Meredith turned towards him and trapped him against the wall of the elevator, her hands flat against the wall on either side of him.

"Mere, what are you doing? We are at work – in the elevator!"

She moved in closer and stood on her toes so he could whisper in her ear. "You have a thing for elevators," she breathed as she reached down and ran her hands under his scrub top and moved her lips to his collarbone.

"No , I - I have a thing for ferryboats," he stammered as her fingers moved to the drawstring of his pants. "It's definitely ferryboats."

"Are you sure it wasn't elevators? Some of your fondest memories are in elevators…" she mumbled, her warm breath against the hollow of his neck making him shiver.

"I do like elevators, but you're exaggerating. My fondest memories are not in elevators," Derek weakly protested as he felt his body involuntarily responding to her touch.

Meredith lifted her head and looked into his eyes hungrily. "That's because you won't shut up and stop interrupting me."

Meredith pulled on the drawstring of his pants and hooked her thumbs inside the waistband, sending his scrubs and boxers tumbling down around his ankles. She dropped to her knees in front of him as he leaned his head back against the wall and groaned.

She smirked when she found him fully aroused, and teasingly planted kisses around his navel. "Well, it looks like _somebody_ likes elevators just fine." Derek's hands tangled in her hair as he guided her head downwards.

Meredith slid her hands behind him, gently rubbing his ass as she lowered her mouth onto his erect penis. She felt him squirm as her tongue swirled around the head and she pushed him deep inside her mouth. She expertly worked him in and out, lightly scraping her teeth, which she knew drove him crazy.

"God, Mere. If you keep doing that…" he moaned as he roughly tugged his fingers through her hair, trying to take control of her speed.

She could feel him starting to tense up, and she picked up her pace, rolling her tongue around him. She moved one hand to the base of his hardness, using her thumb to put pressure on the underside, which made him suck in his breath and start to shake uncontrollably. She knew he could never resist that move, and he sunk back against the wall groaning as he came.

Meredith reached down and yanked up his drawers, tying the string in a little bow. She popped back up on her feet and released the elevator stop, then turned to grin at him, still slumped against the wall unable to move. The elevator quickly chimed to a stop, and the doors opened, revealing several annoyed coworkers, including Addison.

"Going down?" Addison asked, looking at Derek suspiciously.

Meredith's eyes twinkled back at Derek as she exited the elevator. "Oh, I already did."


	5. Day Four

* * *

_Day Four_

Meredith hitched the laundry basket up onto her hip and headed downstairs. It was her day off, and she had the whole house to herself – it was just her and two weeks worth of dirty clothes.

She switched on the dim bare bulb hanging from the ceiling of the laundry room and set the basket down. She quickly loaded the washer and started it up, and then turned her attention to unloading the dryer. She jumped when she felt a warm pair of hands clasp around her waist.

"OHMYGOD. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She reeled around to find Derek standing behind her, leering at her. "What are you doing here? What happened to your full OR schedule?"

"I had a break. And I spent all morning imagining you walking around the house in … _my boxers_??"

Meredith cringed as she looked down at the boxer briefs riding low on her hips, the waistband folded over twice to keep them from falling down. "I haven't done laundry in two weeks. Are yours were clean…"

Derek chuckled. "So anyways, I thought I would pay you a little visit. I thought you might be lonely…" Derek reached out and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Meredith dropped her clean laundry on the floor and returned the kiss. Derek gently nudged her mouth open by nibbling at her lower lip, which elicited a soft moan for his effort. He ran his hands down her back, resting them on her lower back while pressing his hips into hers.

Derek raised his head from the small of her neck to survey the crowded room when the sound of the washer's spin cycle caught his attention. He raised his eyebrows in a smirk, and effortlessly raised Meredith up by her hips and set her down on the washer.

Meredith's eyes flew open in surprise when her skin hit the cold metal of the washing machine, the vibrations pulsing through her. Derek continued to tease his tongue along her collarbone as his hands roamed beneath her t-shirt to find her bare breasts.

Meredith gasped as Derek's fingers grazed over her nipples and the sensations of the washing machine began to make her squirm anxiously. He moved his head under her shirt and slowly coerced her nipples to attention with his lips as his hands worked their way up the insides of her thighs, gently pushing them apart. When his hands met each other at her center, he found that her borrowed underwear was already soaked through.

She felt Derek smile against her breast at the discovery, and she impatiently raised her hips up and hovered over the washer, hoping to encourage him.

Derek needed no such nudging. "As sexy you are wearing my underwear, I think they would look a lot better on the floor," he whispered as he fumbled with the waistband. He swiftly removed the boxer briefs and tossed them over his shoulder.

Meredith could now feel the motion of the spin cycle directly on her skin, and she moved her hands to his head, gently tugging his hair in the hopes of moving him downwards. Derek happily obliged, tracing an antagonizing trail with his tongue down the underside of her breast to her waist, and finally to the delicate spot on her inner thigh that always made her jump.

Derek slowly worked his tongue inside her warm, wet folds while gently pushing her knees open wider. Meredith dropped her head backwards and moaned loudly enough to be heard over the noisy washer. She tangled her hands through his curls, making sure he wasn't planning on stopping. His tongue found her clit, dancing over it lightly before increasing the pressure.

The washing machine picked up speed as it shifted cycles again, sending a new shock wave through Meredith's bones, causing her to tighten her grip on his hair. Derek took this cue, and plunged two fingers deep inside her wetness, curling his fingers upwards, putting internal pressure on her clit to match the external pressure now being applied by his tongue. As he pushed his fingers further inside her, he could feel her starting to tighten around them.

Meredith sucked in her breath as he replaced his tongue with his teeth, lightly scraping the sides of her clit. The washing machine sent warm waves through her as she felt a fire building inside, his fingers plunging again and again into her dripping wet center. She screamed his name as her body crumpled around him, finally releasing a powerful orgasm that left her shaking.

Derek planted soft kisses along the inside of her thigh as he rested his head on her knee. He looked up at her, grinning as she slumped over him in exhaustion. "Who knew that removing a pair of boxer briefs could be so hot?"

She looked down at him, eyebrow raised as she watched a look of realization cross Derek's face.

"And if ever you tell Cristina I said that, I'll never do that again."


End file.
